


Studies Over Coffee

by darkdream253



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Capes, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdream253/pseuds/darkdream253
Summary: The coffee at the campus cafe wasn't good, he usually only got it when he was running late for class since it was quick. However, he'd been finding himself there more often lately. He had a good reason. A tall, muscled, super hot reason.





	Studies Over Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a work in progress. This is another JayTim week one that I wanted to continue. This first chapter can be found at Tumblr username darkdreamer253, but all other chapters will be here only. Also, I'm not hot on the title, so if anyone could suggested something better that would be good.

Tim had started going to the campus cafe more often for one reason only.

Jason had started working there about a week ago. The coffee there sucked, but it was quicker to get here when running late for class. Like Tim was when he first saw Jason.

That was enough to keep Tim coming back just about everyday. Jason was handsome after all, from his face with white-dyed bangs handing over it to the toned muscles of his body. Everything about him was attractive to Tim.

Tim thought about asking him out, but didn't know how. He knew the campus cafe only let students work there to offer more job opportunities, but there had to be fifty people named Jason enrolled here. Asking him in the cafe felt too awkward.

At least, that's what he thought until he saw what was written on his cup one day. He'd almost missed it, but a couple of words were left uncovered by his hand. He used Drake, his last name, when ordered coffee. That wasn't what was written there now.

'When are you gonna ask me out?’

That was what was written in place of his name. Once he read it, he'd stopped where he was and turned to look at Jason. He was leaning against a wall behind the counter looking back at Tim. He said something to another worker before removing his apron and walking over to Tim.

“Was I really that obvious?” Tim's face was flushed with embarrassment as Jason came up next to him.

“You've been sitting in the same spot staring at me since I started working here,” Jason was blunt with his statement,” Figured it wasn't because you were a fan of my coffee making skills. The coffee here is shit.”

Tim felt really stupid at that moment and wasn't sure Jason was serious. So he decided to ask,” Well, did you really want me to ask you out?”

“I dunno, why don't you ask and find out?”

Tim was getting a little frustrated at this point. He wasn't sure if Jason was trying to humiliate him or if this was just teasing. “Shouldn't you be getting back to work?”

“I told them I was going on break early, they won't miss me,” Jason shrugged,” Besides, I think finally getting you to ask me out is more important.”

“More important than your job?” Tim raised an eyebrow at that, but Jason just brushed it off with another shrug. Tim let out a sigh and decided to go for it,” Alright, would you want to go out for coffee some time?”

Jason laughed and Tim was ready for him to tear him apart. Jason composed himself before he answered,” You're asking a guy who works at a coffee shop out to coffee?”

“I meant somewhere other than here,” Tim rationalized,” I just thought it would be good for a first date.”

“Actually, I'm not that into coffee,” Jason admitted,” How about dinner tomorrow instead?”

“Yeah, that would be fine,” Tim smiled a bit, glad Jason actually did want to go out with him.

“Great, I got a class kinda late tomorrow, won't be out till seven,” Jason told him,” You can meet me at my dorm tomorrow if that's alright.”

“Dinner in a dorm room, how romantic,” Tim teased a bit.

“I'll take that as a yes,” Jason gave him a smug smile.

He then took out a marker and wrote something on the other side of Tim's coffee cup. Tim turned it around to see a building name and room number.

“Catch ya later, Drake,” Jason winked.

“Actually, that's my last name,” Tim's face went red again,” My name is Tim.”

“Good, I like Tim better,” Jason said to him as he moved back to the counter.

Tim couldn't help the wide grin plastered to his face. Tomorrow was going to be great, he could just feel it. How could it not be? He had a date with a guy most people could only dream of.


End file.
